


Birthday

by starrydelights



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADONIS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydelights/pseuds/starrydelights
Summary: It was Adonis' birthday, and Kaoru wanted to get him something special.





	Birthday

"Happy birthday, Adonis~" Kaoru said, as he untied the blindfold that was covering the other's eyes.  
Adonis was finally able to look at where Kaoru took him to, and it wasn't a place he was expecting.  
He took him to a pet shop.  
"Hakaze-senpai.... Why did you take me here?" Adonis asked, sounding confused but at the same time happy to be able to see so many animals.  
"So you can get a pet for your birthday, of course!" The blonde replied.  
"But I didn't bring any money with me...."  
"Oh, Adonis~ It's your birthday, so I'll be getting you a pet."  
Kaoru could swear he saw a shine on his boyfriend's eyes as soon as he said that. "Really....?"  
Kaoru nodded and smiled at Adonis. "Yeah. I know how much you want a pet, so I'm getting you one!"  
"Hakaze-senpai.... I can't let you--" The purple-haired boy began, but was cut off due to Kaoru placing a kiss on his lips, quickly pulling away and saying "Let's just go in."  
Adonis couldn't do anything else but blush and nod, and walk inside with the other boy.  
  
  
Adonis looked at all of the animals, being charmed by every one of them.  
But after some time, he finally saw the one that he wanted to take home.  
The cat meowed at him, pawing at the glass in front of him. "It's so cute....." He mumbled, a soft smile appearing on his face.  
"Ah, did that Maine Coon catch your eye, Adonis?" Kaoru asked. Adonis nodded. "Yes..." He said, still looking at the cat.  
"So, do you want him?"  
Adonis went silent for a bit, but then replied with a "Yes."  
"Alright, come with me~" Kaoru replied, holding Adonis' hand and walking with him.  
They eventually reached a counter, and the blonde spoke up. "Excuse me, can I take that Maine Coon over there?" He began, pointing at the cat. "You see, it's my boyfriend's birthday and he really wants it, so I'm getting it for him."  
"Ah, of course! It's such a cute detail that you're getting it for him..." The worker replied, showing the other two a sweet smile.  
After a bit, the lady took them both to where the cat was at, and gave it to them. "Here you go!"  
The other two thanked her, and walked out.  
"Hakaze-senpai....." Adonis began, as he stopped walking and looked at Kaoru.  
"Hm? Is something wrong, Adonis?" Kaoru replied.  
"No, nothing's wrong. Just..." Adonis began, as he leaned in and softly kissed Kaoru.  
The blonde wasn't expecting it, but it felt perfect. He slid a hand into his boyfriend's hair, getting a bit closer as Adonis wrapped his arms around his neck. They stood like that for a bit, before pulling away. "Thank you." Adonis said with the softest smile.  
"Y.....You're wel--" The other boy began, but was interrupted by the purple-haired boy.  
"I love you."  
Kaoru stared at Adonis for a while, his face  literally red, and then replied with an "I.... I love you too....."  
"I'm glad." Kaoru's boyfriend replied. "Can I go to your house? I want to spend more time with you, and we can play with the cat."  
"Whatever you want, birthday boy~" Kaoru replied, wrapping an arm around the other's neck. "My house is this way."  
They both smiled at eachother and headed to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST FELT LIKE I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR ADONIS' BDAY BC I LOVE HIM SO MUCH... AND I LOVE ADOKAO TOO SO BAM THIS WAS CREATED!!!!


End file.
